


The Last Boy Scout

by Dragonbat



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbat/pseuds/Dragonbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An indecent proposal to a decent man</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Boy Scout

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

**The Last Boy Scout**

Clark's eyes darkened with disapproval. "I sympathize, Catwoman, but I can't be a part of it."

Selina blinked. "If you're worried about ending up in the doghouse with Lois… or Diana? I'll talk to them."

"You aren't helping your case," the Kryptonian stated flatly. "Friends don't do that to each other."

Her eyes lowered demurely. "Not even for…" her hands moved to the zipper at the front of her costume.

He spun about, his cape swirling in his haste. "Please don't, Selina," he coughed. "You'll just end up regretting it."

She sighed. "You really won't help me."

"Make Batman jealous? No."

"It's just a little harmless flirtation!"

He shook his head. "It may be a little flirtation, but I wouldn't call it harmless. And again, it's a lousy thing to pull on a friend."

Selina took a step back. "You're not just saying that," she said slowly. "You actually believe it." She exhaled. "Wow."

He turned to face her and saw the slump of her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I will be. I'd just… I'd just better go."

"Catwoman… Selina… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She looked up at him then. "I know you didn't. That just makes it worse."

"I don't understand."

"Look," she said, "I came here with a plan. I didn't expect you to go for it, but nothing ventured, nothing gained. I figured you'd turn me down because… oh, I dunno, you were afraid that your current flame would jump to conclusions, or you were afraid of that ring he's got, or… something. I never expected…" She flushed and composed herself with an effort. "I have to go."

"Selina? Are you in some kind of trouble? Can I help?"

"Yes. And no." And with that, she sailed off into the night, half-hoping that he would follow, but more than a little relieved when he didn't. She'd known a lot of men. Honorable and dishonorable, decent ones and slimeballs, dedicated and dissolute. But this was the first time that she could say she'd come across a genuinely good man. The Boy Scout persona wasn't an act. And the harmless flirtation she'd planned with him to arouse Bruce's jealousy… suddenly wasn't so harmless.  If only… if he were single… would he want her? Or had her little act just ruined any possibilities for good?

She didn't know. But she hoped that one day, she'd have the opportunity to find out.


End file.
